


Stimulus Therapy

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Cage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Matthew Newton, a name that used to bring trouble wherever it went. However in recent years he has cleaned up his act. How? Well look in here to find out.
Relationships: Matthew Newton/Male Reader
Kudos: 2





	Stimulus Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1200904896351895553?s=21

Celebrity meltdowns have become a staple of everyday life for people. Somehow, seeing others at their lowest seems to make others important as they chime in with their comments on what could be done to help. Many celebrities fall by this wayside: Lindsay Lohan, Courtney Love, even Post Malone recently. However it’s rarely that someone gets back up so sharply.

That wasn’t the case for Matthew Newton, once a man whom let his demons take charge, he had a sharp detox and now several years later, he was in perfect shape. Many wondered what helped someone who many thought was a lost cause, Matthew telling the same thing to everyone “Self belief. You have to fight to pull against your negative vibes & rely on your therapist, I have a damn good one who keeps me on track.” But what Matthew didn’t say was that he was given an alternative method of therapy, a method he was at your place to fore fill.

You were what was dubbed a stimulist therapist. A new program installed in rehabs for celebrities, where you would fuck rehabbing celebs before locking their privates into cages and eventually give them another fuck as long as they showed signs of improvement, the better the signs, the more time they got. And when you got Matthew, you thought the same way everyone else did, he would be up and down but never fixable. But once he realized what was at stake after he shot his load & his cock was locked up, it became his vendetta to have you again. And have you again he did, and continued onto sobriety for you, all to get his dick in your ass again & today was no exception.

“Hey Y/N babe” Matthew said cheerily as he entered your room “Well hello Mr. Newton.” You said turning around to reveal you were wearing the company’s white robe that allured many a man. “Fuck babe, I can’t wait to get that on the floor” Matthew groaned, you grinning at his flirty desperation. “Get naked, now.” You ordered “Yes sir!” Matthew moaned happily, removing all his clothing and revealing his nice hairy body with his cage gleaming silver in the light “So have you been sober Matthew?” You asked “Yes master, I have, I’ve even passed a record of 2,290 days of sobriety since I’ve been under your program.” “All sounds very nice, computer scan him.” Lasers shot out from the walls and analysed Matthew, seeing if what he was saying checked out, it made sure that the sex therapy program worked “We really need to stop meeting like this.” Matthew said “It’s part of the process Mr. Newton, how else am I to know you won’t relapse?” It was tough, but it had to be done.

The lasers stopped flashing & an alert popped up on your phone, which you instantly checked. You looked up at Matthew grinning “Good man. Now we can get started.” As this his cage dropped off, freeing his nipples, cock and balls, you slid your robe off to reveal your nakedness “Fuck babe, have I ever told you you’re the most beautiful person in the fucking world?” You walked away from Matthew intending to head to the bedroom “No, it’s nice to hear Matthew” you said, dropping formalities now his cages were off. Matthew pulled his hands round you, stopping you from walking & turned your head round to kiss you.

His hands got to grips with you & as the mood got lustier, he shoved you into the wall. “My my Ma-Oh!” You groaned as he began to suck on your nipples. Your let out moans as he worked over your delicate buds “Yeah! Keep going sir!” You groaned out, Matthew smirking beneath you as he kept up his work. He soon pushed your head down and knowing what he expected, sucked his dick. Moans erupted from Matthew’s mouth as you both went at it with each other. This continued for a while before Matthew pulled you up “Get up against the window.” You hastened to it while also setting on the tint option, if pictures got out of Matthew with his therapist, the media would have a field day & you both did not want that. 

Matthew followed behind you, pinning you up against the window, kissing you deeply “Daddy please fuck me, I’ll be good for you.” you begged “Your wish is my command babe.” He flirted before he thrust his cock up your ass You cried out in pleasure, Matthew’s big dick always awakened in you a beast you didn’t achieve with your other clients.“Fuck, I’ve missed this so much!” He groans. You began to move back as he fucked into you wantonly, moans & groans filling the room like the air you sucked in. “‘Fuck, you’re so tight baby, arch your back for daddy.” Matthew groaned, you slamming back he grabbed onto your hair as he pulled you back, you groaning outwardly at the tension. “Picture in front of us a swarm of reporters & paparazzi, all taking our picture while we fuck, all asking us questions, what would you say when they ask you for your comment?” You threw caution to the wind “I belong to Matthew Newton, I am his man, his whore, his property. This man is a Sex God and I am a humble worshiper.” Matthew pulled out, spun round and hoisted you up, you wrapped your legs round his waist as he kissed you deep, leading you to the bedroom.

He tossed you both onto the bed, you beginning to ride him as he moaned at how hot and tight you were from this angle. “More, fuck Y/N, take this dick, take my dick!” “Fuck Matthew, fuck me harder!” He obliged, his pace increasing by what many would consider an alarming rate, but for you this was perfect, fucking on the edge, no limitations, only Matthew Newton, yourself and all the need in the world. “Fuck Y/N, you’re so damn good for me. Do you know what I thought when I saw you for the first time all those troubled times ago?” “I figured you thought I was another pain in the ass therapist.” You said, he gave you another slap on the ass making you tense up & groan “No, I had been lectured so much by therapists for the last few years, that I thought I’d get us both naked, have you ride my dick & give you a lecture on how to take daddy’s dick properly.” “Well it seemed we had the same idea huh.” You grinned at Matthew causing him to laugh “Yeah, but what I’m trying to say is even without the stimulus therapy I love you Y/N & I love how tight your ass is round my cock.” You moaned out, seeing Matthew all flushed and sweaty, fucking you deep all blissed out made you realize the same thing “Fuck Matthew, I love you as well!” Matthew grabbed your cock & began to stroke it in time with his pace “Shoot your load over me, mess up my hair with it.” You let yourself go “F-Fuck!” You groaned out, shooting your load on his hairy chest, his mustache and even getting some in his hair. He moaned out a laugh “Fuck, you got me messy as fuck babe. So good for daddy aren’t ya?” “Yea daddy I am” you groaned out in a lustful tone, which made him go amazingly fast “When I cum, lick my balls, Oh fuck! I’m gonna come! Take all of my load. FUCK!” Matthew yelled out in utter orgasmic bliss as he shot load after load in your ass. You dropped right on top of him giving him another deep kiss. You began to lick your shot load off of his mustache & hairy chest making him grin down at you “Fuck I’m so glad I have you in my life.” “Right back at ya, stud.” You began to lick his balls, Matthew’s head falling back in post orgasmic passion “Fuck, can we fuck in the shower after this?” You looked up “Sure Mr. Newton.” you said rushing to the bathroom, you knew you’d be put through the wringer for that, but Matthew was the only man you’d gladly let take it to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
